


New Beginning

by beeboyevan



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Devourers of God, Other, Sally Face - Freeform, abuse mention, cult shit, he deserves better i love him, i mention a hookah like twice, oh shit, tea?, todd is a bit salty but trying, travis is also trying, travis is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeboyevan/pseuds/beeboyevan
Summary: Travis finds something he probably shouldn’t have and finds himself having no where else to turn to.





	New Beginning

All Travis had wanted was a calm walk in the woods, just to cool down so he didn’t punch the nearest person, but now he couldn’t breathe. It’s like his lungs had suddenly been filled with cotton, or water and he was suffocating, all because of the scene that was displayed in front of him. There were people, hooded figures all standing in a large circle and raising their hands up to the sky as if in praise. Long torches stuck in the ground, also in a large circle shape. In the middle, from what Travis could see past the people, there was a dead animal of some sort. He hoped it was an animal, anyway. Next to the “animal”, was his father which struck fear into the him. Overall, entire display made Travis dizzy and nauseous. 

Before the people noticed he was there, Travis began to back away slowly, only to run into something. He turned quickly to see what it was, only to see another hooded figure. Like any sensible person, he tried to punch and kick at it, but the person’s strength overpowered his own. The figure grabbed Travis and began to drag him toward the circle, toward his father, which he really, really didn’t want. Travis struggled as much as he could, but it wasn’t enough to overpower the hooded figure. Upon getting closer, Travis was quickly corrected on the thought of it being a dead animal. Instead it was a person, one that he couldn’t recognise, but the body was covered with many kinds of markings and symbols. 

“Hello, my son. How nice of you to join us.” Mr. Phelps’ voice was terrifying before, but with the atmosphere it was somehow worse. “What...is all this, what are you doing? Why-“ Travis’ slew of questions was abruptly cut off by a figures hand slapping over his mouth. This one must have come to help the other restrain him. “Hush, all will be explained in due time.” The older man explained wistfully, almost as if he were in a trance. “We are praising to the true God, the one that will bring salvation to us all. I am simply guiding these poor souls to the light so they are saved. And you, my son, will do the same.” That statement hit the blonde like a punch to the stomach. Any air that might of been in his lungs was quickly pushed out from the fear he felt. 

Travis went to protest, but the hand over his mouth stopped any words from escaping. The only sounds he could make were frightened whimpers. Mr. Phelps reached into his own cloak and pulled out a dagger. Travis’ eyes widened and he shook his head, trying to wriggle out of their grasp. “You too can be saved, Travis.” The older man grabbed Travis’ hand and lifted the knife, slashing into the tanned skin. Almost immediately, red blood bubbled to the surface. Travis mewled in pain and tried to pull his hand away, but the grip only tightened. He then dug his fingers into the wound. 

Travis whimpered again, tears welling up in his blue eyes.“You will be saved,” His father whispered. There was a pause before the hooded figures started to chant, softly but surely, in a language Travis couldn’t comprehend. Finally, Mr. Phelps dug the knife into his own hand and mashed their wounded hands together. Then he let go and stepped away, grinning maliciously.

He didn’t want this. He didn’t want any of this.His whole world felt like it was falling apart. Was God even real at this point? Travis didn’t know. But he did know that he had to escape. With that thought, Travis harshly bit into the person’s hand and thrashed around to try and escape. Luckily, due to his thinner physique, he managed to wiggle free from the figures’ grasp. Then he ran. He pushed through the figures and ran as fast as he could out of the woods and away from his father. The sound of shouts followed by quick footsteps could be heard behind him, but he didn’t look back. Where could he go? He didn’t know what to do and his legs were burning. When Travis looked up, he saw a tall brick building. Oh, it was those dingy Addison Apartments. Judging by his current situation, this would have to do. 

Travis pushes through the front doors, slamming them shut and smashing the button on the elevator. This couldn’t be happening. He was going to die at the hands of his father because the elevator was too fucking slow. As soon as the silver doors opened, Travis pushes through and urged it to shut. Once the silver doors had closed, he finally let out a breath of relief. The adrenaline slowly faded the longer he stood, and he finally noticed the fearful and angry tears flooding down his face. The feeling of air in his lungs felt wonderful, since he was almost positive he hadn’t been breathing during that entire chase. Travis then looked down at his injured hand, which was caked with dried blood, but it was that deep, thank god.

When Travis looked around at the elevator, he noticed a green shirt and bright red hair, which he instantly recognized. “What the fuck are you doing here, faggot?” He hissed out, instantly reverting back to his defensive and hostile ways. Todd didn’t seemed affected by the cruel name, nor did he respond, but the surprised and vaguely panicked look gave way to any thoughts he could have been having.”What happened to you?” The ginger asked, a passive aggressive tone lacing his voice. Travis picked up on the hints of anger and took a deep breath, knowing that the anger was probably from how much of a prick he’s been. “Doesn’t matter. Are there any bathrooms here so I can wash this shit off my hand?” Travis grumbled, rubbing at his face a bit more to hide any tears.

“No, there’s only bathrooms in the apartments themselves,” Todd explained, glancing over at Travis. If the blonde hadn’t known any better, he could of sworn there was a hint of worried etched into his features. Upon hearing that there weren’t any bathrooms, Travis let out a groan. “God damn it,” he mumbled to himself. Maybe Todd would let him use his bathroom, but he doubted it. But, the redhead corrected his thoughts with a huff. “You can use mine, I suppose. Just be nice if you’re gonna use it.”

Travis sneered but nodded, watching as Todd leaned over and pressed a button on the panel in the elevator. The ride was mostly silent except for the occasional creaks of the machine. “Thanks, I suppose,” Travis mumbled, breaking the silence. Todd glanced over at him, stuffing his hands in his pockets and sighing. “You’re welcome. What even happened to you, anyway?” Travis stiffened a bit, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. “Nothing important.”  
“But you were crying, and your hand is-”  
“I said it’s nothing, homo!” 

Todd glared at the other and looked away, not bothering to pry any deeper. Travis felt guilt bubble up in his stomach. He opened his mouth, but he didn’t know what for. Maybe to apologize? That seemed logical, but unlike him, so he shut it.  
Finally they arrived to Todd’s floor. Todd led Travis to his apartment, unlocking the door and holding it open for Travis. “Excuse the hookah, my parents are ridiculous,” Todd said, rolling his eyes at the mention of his parents. Travis blinked, his brows furrowing together in confusion as to why anyone would have that in their home, but said nothing of it.

As Travis navigated through the home, it looked pretty average. There was a significantly less amount of crosses that decorated the walls rather than in his own. You couldn’t walk in a room without seeing one. But the lack of religious items was almost refreshing, especially after what had just happened.

“Okay, here’s the bathroom,” Todd said, interrupting his thoughts. He motioned to a door and smiled a bit. Travis mumbled out a ‘thank you’ before reaching out to open the door. “Just ask if you need anything,” Todd explained before walking off. Travis sighed softly and walked into the bathroom, looking around at the decor for a moment. Like the rest of the house, it was cozy. 

Travis then looked through the cabinets for any kind of medical supplies, luckily finding a first aid kit. He dug through it and pulled out some bandages and neosporin, sighing softly in relief. The blonde reached over and turned on the faucet, sticking his injured hand under the water and carefully getting the caked blood away from the cut. After it was clean, he rubbed some neosporin on it and wrapped the bandages around it. Travis smiled a bit at his own handy work.

After his hand was clean, he tidied up the first aid and put it back where he found it. He then turned to leave but something stopped him. He couldn’t go back home, he couldn’t go anywhere. Surely the...cult, he decided to call it, would find him if he left the apartment. And his father would track him down, he couldn’t bare to think about the new bruises he’d receive for running off like that. Maybe he could stay here? No, Todd would never let him stay. Maybe there was someone else in the building that had an extra room or something? He didn’t know, and didn’t want to ask. 

His thoughts were cut off by a gentle knock at the door. “Travis? You’ve been in there for a while and I wanted to see if you were okay,” Todd said through the door, wiggling the door knob carefully. “Is everything alright?” Travis inhaled quickly, looking around the bathroom to make sure he was finished, and turned to leave. But then he stopped, closing his eyes and reaching up to the cross necklace that always hung around his neck. After today, it didn’t feel right to continue wearing it, so he unclasped it and dropped it in the small trashcan next to the toilet. 

“I’m coming,” Travis said through the door. From the other side, small little shuffles could be heard, which was probably Todd walking away. Finally, Travis stepped out of the bathroom, turning off the light and gently shutting the door behind him. The blonde looked over at Todd who was tapping away at his phone again. 

When the redhead noticed Travis standing awkwardly in front on him, he snapped the phone shut and stuff it into the pocket of his (atrocious) striped pants. He smiled at the other and patted the empty space on the couch. Travis made his way over to said couch and sat down. His posture was stiff and untrusting, but Todd didn’t seem to notice.

“So...not to pry or anything, but do I get to know what happened? Or am I just gonna have to hypothesize about it?” Travis made an amused expression once the word “hypothesized” left Todd’s lips, but didn’t comment on it. “I don’t know. I’m not even completely sure it was real. That this is real. I could be dreaming,” Travis gushed, trying not to say too much, but oversharing anyway. Todd had a sympathetic, or concerned expression.

“Well, you seemed really shaken up about it. I mean god, I’d never seen you cry before. Or show any kind of emotion other than anger,” Todd joked, trying to at least lighten the mood a bit. Travis appreciated it, but still wasn’t quite ready to relive what he had seen. Todd seemed to notice and smiled a bit. “You don’t have to tell me, I understand. I mean, we barely know each other.” The blonde nodded and wrapped his arms around himself.

Todd looked down at Travis’ hand, just noticing the bandages there. “Oh good, you found the first aid. I was hoping it was easy to find, and I didn’t think you wanted to be bothered. Did you wrap it properly?” Todd rambled, reaching out to examine the other’s injury. Travis immediately pulled his hand back and held it to his chest defensively. The red head frowned and pulled his own hands back. “I’m not gonna hurt you Trav, I promise. I just wanna see if you wrapped it correctly. I probably should have asked, that’s my bad.”

The blonde bit his lip nervously, taking in Todd’s words and dissecting them for any kind of hidden lies or malice. Slowly, Travis extended his hand out to Todd, who smiled in thanks. He looked over the bandages carefully, checking to see if they were too tight, or anything of the sort. “Looks good,” Todd finally said, letting go of Travis’ hand. Travis only grumbled in response.

The two sat in an awkward silence for a while, Todd eventually getting up to find a movie or something for them to watch. Travis stayed on the couch, looking around the living room, and occasionally eying the hookah with a disgusted look. This wouldn’t be too bad, the blonde thought. All he had to do was stay here until he was asked to leave. That wouldn’t be too hard.

Eventually Todd returned with a VHS tape in hand. Travis furrowed his brows and stood, peering over Todd’s shoulder to see what movie it was. Todd chuckled softly and held up the case to show him. “It’s Clueless, one of my absolute favorites,” he gushed, smiling softly. “Neil and I love to watch this one together. It’s kind of stupid in retrospect, but still good.” Travis wore a confused expression. “Who’s Neil? Is that your-” Todd suddenly cut him off. “Boyfriend, yeah. If you’re gonna be a dick about it you can leave, just saying.” The blonde shut his mouth after that.

Todd put the movie in and went to grab a pillow and some blankets for Travis, who stayed on the couch and watched the beginning ads play. Once the redhead returned, he placed the comfort items on the floor by Travis’ feet for whenever he needed them. Then the movie began and the room was once again silent, as far as conversation goes.

The more the evening went on, the more Travis felt better. The movie had some funny bits, Todd occasionally made silly comments which made Travis smile, overall it was okay. But soon the movie ended and the events from a few hours ago haunted Travis once more. Todd looked over at him and sighed softly. “You okay?” He asked, concern lacing his features. Travis opened his mouth to say yes, of course he was okay, why wouldn’t he be? Except when he went to speak, his throat closed up. So instead of insisting that he was fine, Trav shut his mouth and shook his head.

Todd nodded understandingly. “Do you need a hug?” That question puzzled Travis a bit. Did he need a hug? Was this a hug situation? Would it shameful to hug another boy? But from the way his feelings were making his chest ache, he nodded and scooted closer to Todd. In response, Todd wrapped his arms around Travis, holding the blonde close to his chest. Travis was tense at first, but then he relaxed, letting out a breath he wasn’t aware that he had been holding. Then the tears came. Travis didn’t even know why, but the feeling of someone’s arms around him in such a safe and protective way, it was almost too much for Travis’ feelings to comprehend. Todd immediately pulled him closer and began to shush him softly.

For a while they stayed like that, Travis crying into Todd’s shoulder and Todd comforting him. Finally the tears ceased and Travis was left with puffy eyes, blotchy skin, and a warm feeling in his chest. “‘M sorry, I didn’t mean to cry. I don’t what came over me,” the blonde apologized, sitting up to wipe away any stray tears that might have lingered. Todd only smiled at him. “It’s okay, Trav. I understand. If I were you I probably would have cried too.” Travis nodded and sniffled quietly. “Do you wanna talk about it?” After a moment, Travis nodded

And he did, he told Todd everything. He explained how lost he felt now, how everything he thought he knew was a lie. It was a lot for one evening. Afterwards Todd was staring at Travis shocked. Then he opened his arms once more, Travis once again falling into them. “Trav, that’s...I’m so sorry,” Todd said quietly, tightening his hold just a bit in comfort. Travis shrugged, shutting his eyes softly. “You don’t have to be sorry. I mean, you didn’t do it, did you?” Travis said lightly, grinning up at Todd jokingly. Todd looked down at him and grinned back.

Eventually they had to separate, as Todd had to go find some more movies for them to watch. Travis felt so much better, especially after talking, and the light hearted movies were so refreshing compared to the grimness of Nockfell. Eventually Todd dozed off, which left Travis to his own devices, but he didn’t use the time to think about past events. Instead he draped the blanket over Todd and curled on the other end of the couch. 

Maybe it would be okay, he told himself. Everything that happened would go away after a while, and maybe he’d have Todd. Not as a victim of his own inner turmoil, but as a friend. The thought alone made Travis grin. A friend would be nice, especially with a world that seemed to have it out for him. But he wouldn’t think of that now. Instead he closed his eyes and drifted off, for once being actually excited to wake up in the morning.


End file.
